legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Symbiote
Symbiote (Black).png|Black Symbiote Symbiote (Green).png|Green Symbiote Symbiote (Red).png|Red Symbiote Symbiote (Orange).png|Orange Symbiote Symbiote (Purple).png|Purple Symbiote Symbiote (White).png|White Symbiote Venom.png|Venom Symbiote Symbiotes are neutral mobs in the Superheroes Unlimited. First appearing in The Amazing Spider-Man #252 (May 1984), they are a race of parasitic creatures created by the Celestial Knull. Bonding with hosts to survive, they grant superpowers and enhanced abilities to their hosts, though also indulge their darker side and emotions. Some of the most well known Symbiotes include Venom, Carnage, Riot and Anti-Venom. Added during the transition to the Legends Mod, Symbiotes will arrive on Earth via the Symbiote Meteor event and can be captured by the player. Through a Symbiote Chamber, they will be able to bond with a Symbiote and access their powers and abilities. In the Mod Mob Symbiote Mobs will appear during the Symbiote Meteor event. They will be able to move and will act passively unless attacked. They are granted 50 health and will remain stationary until provoked. However, using an empty glass tube, the player will be able to capture a Symbiote. They can then installed the Symbiote into a Symbiote Chamber, allowing them to access the Symbiote legacy and mutate it into a variety of colours. Legacy ]] The Symbiote Legacy can be accessed through the Symbiote Chamber. Using it, they will be able to customize their symbiote color, with variants in Black, Red, Green, Orange, Purple and White being available. However, if the player has previously committed to the Wall Crawler legacy, its appearance will change to Venom. When the player ejects to bond with it, the Symbiote will bond with them and grant Health 20, Strength 18 , Speed 5 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 1 and Regeneration 1. It will also grant them Fortitude 1, Water Breathing 10, Vacuum Adaptation, and a weak Symbiote Awareness. Additionally, the Symbiote will make the player bulletproof and immune to Poison, Hunger, Wither, Radiation and Fall Damage. However, it will be weak to sonic blasts, heat-based attacks, fire and lava. Through upgrading, Symbiote abilities can be upgraded to Strength 24, Speed 8, Acrobatics 5, Fortitude 5, Regeneration 2 and Strong Symbiote Awareness Symbiotes can be upgraded through the Symbiote Chamber, allowing them to activate powers and rank up the Symbiote level. These can be upgraded and assigned to various key bindings, allowing the player to customize their abilities and bindings. At Tier 1, Symbiotes can learn to toggle its awareness of other Symbiotes, transform to its Symbiote form, shield itself, roll, heal other guild members, dash, leap, perform an arm recoil, grab from afar and climb walls. At Tier 2, it will be able bite, crate arm blades, use its tentacles to chock opponents, entangle enemies and project symbiote shards. Tier 3 will allow the Symbiote to web swing, create web cocoons, create an area of entanglement and negate its weakness to fire. Finally, at Tier 4, the Symbiote will be able to camouflage itself, fly for short periods of time, control its regeneration and become more resistant to sonic attacks. These abilities are either assignable or will active passively, though entanglement and area of entanglement are assignable to only the Special Ability Key. Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Marvel Category:Mobs Category:Legacies Category:Symbiotes